In humans, the kidneys have an important role in maintaining health. When healthy, the kidneys maintain the body's internal equilibrium of water and minerals (sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium, phosphorus, magnesium, sulfate). The acidic metabolism end-products that the body cannot get rid of via respiration are also excreted through the kidneys. The kidneys also function as a part of the endocrine system, producing erythropoietin, calcitriol and renin. Erythropoietin is involved in the production of red blood cells and calcitriol plays a role in bone formation.
Dialysis is a process for removing waste and excess water from a patient's blood, and is used in many cases where a patient has lost kidney function or suffer from kidney failure. Dialysis may be used for those with an acute disturbance in kidney function (acute kidney injury, previously acute renal failure) or progressive but chronically worsening kidney function—a state known as chronic kidney disease stage 5 (previously chronic renal failure or end-stage renal disease). The latter form may develop over months or years, but in contrast to acute kidney injury is not usually reversible and dialysis is regarded as a “holding measure” until a kidney transplant can be performed or sometimes as the only supportive measure in those for whom a transplant would be inappropriate.
Dialysis is an imperfect treatment to replace kidney function because it does not correct the compromised endocrine functions of the kidney. Dialysis treatments replace some of these functions through diffusion (waste removal) and ultrafiltration (fluid removal). To accomplish this, the dialysis machine mixes and monitors the dialysate. Dialysate is the fluid that helps remove the unwanted waste products from your blood. It also helps get a patient's electrolytes and minerals to their proper levels in your body. The machine also monitors the flow of blood while it is outside of the patient's body.
A typical dialysis machine uses one or more container that is used in the dialysis process. These containers hold the liquids used to mix the dialysate. The machine mixes the dialysate, which is made up of an acidified solution, bicarbonate and purified water. The acidified solution contains electrolytes and minerals, sometimes referred to by patients as “acid.” The other solution is bicarbonate or bicarb, which is like baking soda. Both solutions are mixed inside the dialysis machine with purified water. While the patient is dialyzing, dialysate and blood flow through the dialyzer (through separate and unconnected paths). Fresh dialysate from the machine enters the dialyzer throughout the treatment. Impurities are filtered out of the patient's blood and into the dialysate. Dialysate containing unwanted waste products and excess electrolytes leave the dialyzer and are flushed into a waste receptacle.
The disposal of the product of the dialysis procedure is governed by various health codes. An example of a typical health code is Title 77 of the Illinois Health Code, Section 890.740, which states:
a) The water supply inlet to kidney dialysis equipment shall have a reduced pressure principle backflow preventer assembly complying with ASSE 1013 or a fixed air gap.                1) A portable dialysis unit or machine shall have a reduced pressure principle backflow preventer assembly installed on the water supply inlet on the unit.        2) Stationary dialysis equipment within a facility shall require, at the filter room or the dialysis machines, a reduced pressure principle backflow preventer assembly on the water supply or a water supply with a fixed air gap.        3) Dialysis equipment shall be installed in accordance with this Part and the manufacturer's specifications. Any conflicts shall be submitted to the Department for resolution.        
b) The water supply to a dialysis reuse room or dialysis machine repair room shall be isolated from all other deionized (DI) or reverse osmosis (RO) water lines by an RPZ or an air gap.
c) A sign no smaller than 8 by 10 inches with the wording “This Water For Dialysis Only” shall be placed above a sink with DI water or RO water supplied to the faucet.
d) The discharge for each dialysis unit or machine, portable or stationary, shall be provided with an individual indirect waste connection to the sanitary drainage system. Each stand pipe shall be individually trapped and vented.
Each State has its own Plumbing Code, which is similar, and governing bodies include the Department of Public Health and the Office of Statewide Health Planning and Development. The issue with the disposal of the waste is that few hospital rooms or patient care facilities are equipped to comply with the last requirement of the health code cited above. That is, the requirement that each discharge shall be provided with an individual indirect waste connection to the sanitary drainage system. Thus, many hospitals and other patient care facilities do not comply with the health codes associated with dialysis byproduct waste. The art would benefit from an easy solution to this problem that brings the facility in compliance with the health codes in a reliable and safe manner.
The invention seeks to solve this dilemma. The invention converts any hospital or healthcare facility (or domestic) bathroom into a fully compliant portable dialysis compatible disposal system. Typically, non-compliant hospitals use as the water supply a make-shift cut in the valve under the sink, or a rubber hose attached to the goose neck of a faucet. Both of these items would need a small back flow check valve to make the systems code compliant. On the waste side, the dialysis byproduct is routed to the nearest drain or toilet in an “open” line, although the code requires an “air gap” which is often ignored.